


On ne danse pas dans l'espace

by Garanguay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Space, Bad Luck, Gen, Reality, mauvais karma
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garanguay/pseuds/Garanguay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imaginez-vous un instant, cosmonaute, penché au hublot de la station spatiale internationale.<br/>Qu’est-ce que vous regardez ? La Terre.<br/>Pourquoi ? Parce que c’est la fin du monde là-bas.<br/>Et qu’est-ce que vous allez faire ? Aucune idée, bordel.<br/>Le 26 Décembre 1991, lors de l’effondrement de l’Union soviétique, le cosmonaute Sergueï Krikaliov se retrouva sans site d’atterrissage. Le pays où il se trouvait avait déclaré son indépendance et soudain, ce qui était son pays ne l’était plus. Il ne pouvait plus retourner chez lui car chez lui n’existait plus. L’empire avait disparu.<br/>Et lui restait en l’air.<br/>A attendre."</p>
            </blockquote>





	On ne danse pas dans l'espace

**Author's Note:**

> L'histoire est véritable. Je lisais un article sur ce sujet et la malchance de ce type m'a inspiré ce petit texte, écrit en une heure. Je me suis contentée d'imaginer ce qui avait pu passer par la tête de cet pauvre homme, bloqué dans l'espace pendant que tout son monde s'écroulait et qu'un nouveau pays naissait.

Imaginez-vous un instant, cosmonaute, penché au hublot de la station spatiale internationale.  
Qu’est-ce que vous regardez ? La Terre.  
Pourquoi ? Parce que c’est la fin du monde là-bas.  
Et qu’est-ce que vous allez faire ? Aucune idée, bordel.  
Le 26 Décembre 1991, lors de l’effondrement de l’Union soviétique, le cosmonaute Sergueï Krikaliov se retrouva sans site d’atterrissage. Le pays où elle se trouvait avait déclaré son indépendance et soudain, ce qui était son pays ne l’était plus. Il ne pouvait plus retourner chez lui car chez lui n’existait plus. L’empire avait disparu.  
Et lui restait en l’air.  
A attendre.

\- On ne peut pas voir ça depuis l’espace, m’assurait-on péniblement. On ne voit pas des empires s’écrouler depuis l’espace. Attends les messages, la radio, les appels…  
Rien à faire, je me collais contre la vitre et je fractionnais consciencieusement cette terre immense, ce quasi continent qui avait été mon empire. J’essayais de trouver la Russie, seul pays qu'il me restait. J’essayais de remarquer les frontières, les déplacements de population, les guerres, les violences, la chute… Mais la chute d’un empire, ça se voit seulement à l’échelle d’une place. D’une ville peut-être ? D’un pays à la limite. Mais depuis l’espace ?  
Depuis l’espace, tout ça est infime.  
Dérisoire.  
Précieux.  
Comme une fourmilière que l’on écrase d’un coup de talon, vous n’avez pas même conscience de ce que vous venez de détruire. Vous ne pouvez voir la délicate organisation de ces bêtes... Leurs liens, les naissances, leur vie quotidienne, les guerres, les reproductions… Mais vous pouvez sentir leur désespoir quand leur cité s’écroule. Ca grouille, ça mord la semelle de vos chaussures, ça fuit. Vous savez qu’ils vont reconstruire quelque chose ailleurs. Mais vous n’en voyez qu’un brin. Juste leur panique furieuse quand votre pied s’enfonce. Vous ne savez pas ce qu’elles sentent. La terreur. La colère. Les murs. Les plafonds qui s’écroulent, les tunnels qui se bouchent. L’agonie des larves. La reine, énorme, sur qui le monde s’écroule et soudain, autour de ce cadavre, l’horreur de se savoir sans mère. Tout ça, vous ne le voyez pas.  
Depuis l’espace, c’est pareil.  
Vous ne voyez rien. Oh, si, des détails. Par les communications avec la Terre. Mais c’est tout. Un mot puis le silence. On ne s’intéresse plus trop à moi. On m’a oublié. A une époque, c’était un jeu officieux et un peu macabre que d’imaginer ce qui se passerait si nous étions témoin de l’apocalypse depuis la station ? Que se passerait-il si soudain, nos pays craquaient et s’envoyaient les bombes à la gueule ? Ou d’autres pays encore ? Ou des accidents ? Qu’est-ce qu’on ferait, penchés aux hublots comme des débiles alors que notre planète et nos peuples et nos pays meurent ? On ferait comment pour atterrir, manger, respirer, revenir ? Pour beaucoup, on crèverait dans la station. De soif, de faim, du manque d’air, quelque chose comme ça. Pour une grande majorité pleine de l’optimisme des conquêtes spatiales, on nous ferait revenir. Comme symbole. On ne laisse pas un bateau aussi voyant et important que le notre à la dérive. Les survivants viendraient nous chercher. On s’imaginait des invasions zombies, des maladies, l’apocalypse nucléaire, des guerres civiles, des tsunamis… Ca nous faisait rire et puis ça m'est arrivé. Moins de morts mais tout autant de débats : mon pays est mort. J’ai changé de nationalité. Dit comme ça, c’est plutôt drôle : j’ai quitté la Terre citoyen de l’URSS et j’en reviendrait peut-être Russe. Joli symbole de cet effondrement soudain. Mais il est beaucoup moins amusant de voir tout ce en quoi vous croyez s’effondrer. Soudain, la défaite, la déroute. Je savais bien sûr. Je le prévoyais. On le sentait tous, un peu, dans la cité des étoiles. On était loin du monde, caché, mais il est des choses qu’on ne peut cacher éternellement. Ca nous arrivait en écho, par bribes, on essayait de nous cacher cela pour nous garder actifs.   
Je n’ai plus de piste d’atterrissage, elle est désormais dans un autre pays. Je n’ai plus mon pays, il est désormais un autre, plus petit, plus étriqué. C’est si ridicule que cela en devient atroce.  
\- Ta piste s’est téléportée, rigole un américain goguenard.  
J’hausse les épaules et je me colle aux hublots. 

Attendre, attendre.   
Continuer les expériences, trouver le moyen de faire passer le temps, aider les autres, apprendre l’anglais car il faudrait bien parler la langue du vainqueur. Je patientais depuis des mois. Attendre, attendre, écouter les nouvelles de la mort de l’empire dans lequel j’étais né. Attendre, attendre, consoler ma femme, mes enfants, jusqu’à mes parents qui avaient peur de mourir avant que je ne revienne. Le choc de l’annonce m’avait laissé tout groggy. Les secousses sismiques ne se propagent pas dans l’espace et pourtant, celle-ci, je l’avais sentie. Il n’y avait plus de chez-moi, comme une comète se désagrège en pénétrant l’atmosphère. Des bouts épars de pays, des peuples qui se réunissaient pour former une nation, d’autres qui se définissaient par la négative, les indépendances, les vengeances… J’ai eu des instants de rage terribles. A découper mes écussons avec fureur, à rayer les U.R.S.S de tous mes vêtements, de tous les équipements, jusqu’à mes caleçons et mes rations de survie. Je n’en voulais plus. Et on ne voulait pas non plus de moi. Mon pays tout neuf avait autre chose à faire qu’un cosmonaute errant dans l’espace.   
Pire.  
Je n’existais pas.  
Pour devenir cosmonaute, il faut rejoindre l’un des centres d’entraînements secrets. Ce sont des villes cachées que l’on surnommait Cité des étoiles. Pas loin de Moscou, planquée dans les bois avec pourtant petit cinéma, poste, gare, deux écoles et des piscines clapotantes où se jetaient mes enfants. Pour rejoindre ces cités secrètes, il fallait renoncer à son passeport, à sa citoyenneté, à son existence. On était caché. On disparaissait. Plus rien dans les papiers, dossiers, presses et souvenirs. On n’était plus humains, on était cosmonaute. J’ai rencontré là ma femme, une ingénieure qui était passée des missiles aux fusées. Il n’y avait bien qu’elle, ses gosses et ses parents pour me prouver que Sergueï Krikaliov existe. On ne redevenait quelqu’un qu’à notre entrée dans l’espace, que lors de nos exploits. On criait alors vos noms, on parlait de vous dans les journaux, on devenait un héros. J’avais envie d’exister à nouveau alors j’ai été parfait. J’ai tout réussi, le moindre entraînement, le moindre examen, la moindre épreuve. Dans la cité des étoiles, il y a un second ciel, un ciel de silence absolu. Une chape immensément noire qui nous entourait car le noir est néant. Alors on voulait rejoindre le ciel.   
Je me suis envolé vers l’espace, nouvel océan, quelques mois avant la chute de mon pays. L’espace est peuplé de monstres, comme nos mers. Des monstres invisibles et scientifiques. Des éléments omniscients et sans conscience de notre univers dont notre planète nous protège. Le vide. Parfois, dans ce vide flottent d’immenses boules de gaz, de débris, des nuages. Et nous. Petite coque de noix, de métal, de plastique, que le vide glacial oppresse, balaie, balade. L’espace n’est pas pour les hommes : on ne s’y noie, on y crève. Nos corps ne seront pas même mangés par des poissons : ils ne serviront rien. Le vide décrasse, aspire, vide, étouffe, explose, grille, gèle, vous ramène à votre statut de viande pensante et bientôt de débris organiques. On a vu plus alléchant.   
Lors de ma première sortie, j’ai compris que la station spatiale tombait. Elle tombait à toute vitesse vers la Terre mais elle tournait assez vite pour les prendre dans son orbite. Ils tombaient sans jamais toucher Terre. Ils n’étaient qu’un débris lancé dans le vide absolu, dans une chute immense. Un jour, la station s’écraserait sur Terre. Elle s’en rapprochait peu à peu. Ils n’étaient pas à l’abri, dans l’espace, mais en perpétuel danger.   
Puis j’ai fait comme tout le monde.  
J’ai oublié.  
J’ai vécu tranquillement dans la station. Je faisais des sorties, des expériences, j’écrivais, je faisais du sport, j’apprenais l’anglais et je passais des heures solitaires contre les hublots, à regarder ma Terre et tout ce qu’il nous restait à parcourir. L’espace, nouvel océan. On me disait « désolé, vieux ». Désolé pour la fin de ton pays. Désolé pour ton exil. Désolé pour ton karma de merde. On compatissait devant ce russe malchanceux. On lui offrait des cadeaux. Un astronaute italien avait contacté ma femme peu avant son départ dans l’espace. Il lui avait offert d’amener avec lui un cadeau pour moi. J’avais reçu de cet étranger dont je ne parlais pas la langue un colis de présents, de souvenirs, de babioles qui m’avaient remplis les poumons d’air. L’italien avait parlé en rigolant de ma femme, de sa force de caractère et de sa colère de me voir exilé. Elle était furieuse, sûrement plus que moi.   
Moi, j’attends.  
Je finis par en rire. Je finis par faire de la station ma nouvelle maison. J’ai découvert à mon arrivé qu’on ne peut pas danser dans l’espace. Danser, c’est tomber et au dernier moment, se rattraper. C’est l’équilibre instable entre grâce et chute, air et sol, blessure et envol. Dans l’espace, pas de chute possible. On flotte. On s’agite. On est ridicule mais on s’amuse bien. On ne peut plus danser. On essaie de se rappeler des gestes, des techniques, des tourbillons, droite, gauche, petit saut, se pencher, se tordre, bondir à nouveau, s’écarter mais dans l’espace, comment ? Avec un des membres de l’équipage, nous avons tenté de reproduire nos danses... Et puis nous avons compris. On ne peut danser dans cette station minuscule où on se cogne de partout, murs, instruments, autres membres… En vérité, on doit tout réapprendre dans l’espace. A manger, chier, dormir, chanter, jouer des instruments, faire du sport. On est des enfants à nouveau : l’entrainement ne prépare pas aux modifications de notre corps et de notre environnement. On est nus et fragiles dans ce nouveau monde et tendres, naïfs et ridicules.   
Alors on cherche.  
On trouve.  
On invente.  
De cette station minuscule, coque de noix où pays, langues, guerres n’ont plus vraiment de sens vu d’en haut, on se fait un nouveau monde.  
La conquête de l’espace est en nous, avec nous.  
Je rentre demain. On a finalement trouvé le moyen de me faire revenir. Des mois de négociation ont fait plier le Kazakhstan. Je vais pouvoir revenir après des mois de flottement dans un pays neuf que je ne connais pas, dans un pays où les valeurs et souvenirs de mes parents n’ont plus de sens, où la révolution a échoué… Un immense gâchis. Que me reste-t-il ?  
L’espace.  
Le souvenir de l’infini.   
Avoir bravé la mort, le danger, les monstres invisibles, au dessus du monde entier, chatouiller les étoiles, chevalier des comètes. J’ai vu le soleil se coucher un millier de fois. J’ai passé trois ans dans l’espace, on m’a dit que c’était un record. Un putain de record oui ! Bloqué des mois dans l’espace parce que soudain, je n’avais plus aucun endroit pour atterrir ! Un record tout de même. Balloté dans une coque de noix, en apesanteur, dans ce navire étrange sans pont et sans bateau pour nous secourir. La mort à la moindre connerie. L’espace qui tape contre les parois, cherche à s’infiltrer pour nous détruite.   
Il me reste le souvenir de l’espace et cela vaut bien la chute d’un empire.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci pour ta lecture.


End file.
